1. Technical Field
Various embodiments relate to a semiconductor apparatus, and more particularly, to a data output circuit of a semiconductor apparatus.
2. Related Art
In a semiconductor apparatus, it is important to constantly retain the level of an output voltage (VOH), so as to ensure stable data communication between the semiconductor apparatus and an external system electrically coupled with the semiconductor apparatus, for example, a memory controller. The output voltage (VOH) may be the voltage level of a data output pad (DQ) when outputting high level data.